1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector transmitting high frequency signals.
2. Description of Related Arts
The electrical connector for use with the CPU (Central Processing Unit) essentially includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts mounted upon a printed circuit board via corresponding solder balls. To assure the required mechanical contact force between the CPU and the contact in a limited space, a cantilever arm of the contact is popularly used. Anyhow, such a cantilever arm results in relatively high impedance during the high frequency transmission.
An improved electrical connector is desired.